


If I Didn't Care

by Cutie_J



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Injury, M/M, Making Up, NyxNoctFallWinter2019, Nyxnoctocalypse, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_J/pseuds/Cutie_J
Summary: Nyx is in the hospital with an injury, Noct is a little more upset about it then usual.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	If I Didn't Care

Starlight, I’m fine. It’s just a few cracked ribs…” Nyx soothed while rubbing little circles on Noct’s hand.

“I’m still mad at you damn it! I always tell you not to be so reckless!” Noct almost shouted. “I’ll be back I’m going to go get us some f“ood…” Noct stormed out of the room.

“I really fucked up on this one… Noct always gets mad at me when I get hurt but not like this.” Nyx muttered to himself. “I got to come up with something to make it up to him.” Noct seem to be taking a while so he decided to do some research.

Noct came back in with a couple takeout containers. Nyx caught the whiff of some spices that he knew weren’t used in hospital food. “Here.” Noct shoved one of the containers at Nyx and sat in the chair next to the bed.

“Noct did you walk all the way to little Galadh to get us food?”

Noct still had a sulking sound to his voice, “You always say how you hate hospital food. You said it’s worse than Glaive rations.”

“Noct I…” Nyx started.

“Just eat.” Noct said as he picked at his rice completely ignoring the skewers in the box.

“Kitten, come on.” Nyx started getting out of bed flinching slightly.

“You idiot! You need to stay in bed!” Noct shouted.

“Nope. Come out to the balcony with me. I want some fresh air.” Nyx walked out the sliding door forcing Noct to follow.

Nyx pulled out his phone and music started play as Noct stepped out. “Come on, Starlight, dance with me.”

“Nyx…” Nyx just held out his arms trying not wince. Noct didn’t look like he bought it but gave in anyway.

The two started a slow waltz, “Nyx this is stupid, you should be in bed.”

“Come on baby. You still haven’t told me why you are this mad at me. I’ve been hurt worse then this and you’ve never been this upset with me.”

“You didn’t call…” Noct said in a low voice.

“Huh?”

“You were in the hospital for three days. You didn’t call and tell me. I had to hear about it from Crowe.”

It just hit Nyx that Noct was right. Whenever he got hurt after they got together he always let Noct know if he was injured. “Shit baby, I’m sorry.”

Noct just silently dance with Nyx letting him lead like he always did.

Nyx took in a breath and refused to let it go.

_“If I didn’t care more than words could say”_

_“If I didn’t care, would I feel this way?”_

_“If this isn’t love then why do I thrill”_

_“And would this make head go round and round_

_While my heart stands still?”_

_“If I didn’t care would it be the same?”_

_“Would my every prayer begin and end with just your name?_

_“And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?”_

_“Would all this be true if I didn’t care for you?”_

Noct’s eyes were shining. “I’m sorry Starlight. I promise I’ll always call you from now. I love you Noct.”

Noct came in for gentle hug, “I love you too Hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-DhABLiirg&ab_channel=austenfan1160  
> I just love this song and it was the inspiration for this fic.


End file.
